


waltz

by rnadoka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, M/M, Rain, keith with glasses cause he can't see shit when he reads, sorry if this is way ooc idk how to to write them yet but they're cute anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: rainy boys





	waltz

You can't believe how childish (albeit cute) Lance could be. He wanted to do the most immature thing you could do in the rain: play in it.  
  
"Keith, pleeeease come out into the rain with me! You can't always be grumpy and sit in the house like this. You gotta live sometimes!" You look up from under your glasses at Lance. He had already went outside for about ten minutes and he was soaking the rug. While he was standing there soaked, with his hands on his hips, his wide smile almost piercing your heart, you knew he'd keep pestering you until you gave in. So you did.  
  
He laughed happily as you said yes and rushed forward to grab your arm, hastily tugging you towards the door. You chuckle and throw your glasses back into the chair you were sitting in less than five seconds ago; you wouldn't need those out here anyways.  
  
He pulled you off of the porch, down the driveway, and into the street. It was almost pitch black outside, around four in the morning (you can't believe you're doing this.) Lance lets your arm go and his  own go horizontal, and he basks in the rain. He's beautiful, you think to yourself.  
  
He holds out his hand to you, eyebrows raised and mouth playful. You look him in the eyes (you're smiling too) and take his hand. He pulls you quickly to his chest and puts his free arm around your neck, his head resting against the side of yours.  
  
"May I have this dance?" A loud laugh bubbles out of your throat. "Of course you can."

**Author's Note:**

> idk I JUST LOVE KEITH AND LANCE TOO MUCH.... i was listening to "don't listen in secret" by seventeen and its such a cute song and it inspired me to write something haha  
> please leave comments about anything and kudos!   
> thank you for reading :D


End file.
